Hollytuft/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :Hollytuft and her siblings, Fernsong and Sorrelstripe, have become young warriors of ThunderClan. Alderkit remembers that Hollytuft and her siblings had to take assessments before they became warriors, and worries that he might have to take one to become an apprentice. When Alderkit wonders who he and Sparkkit's mentors could be, he says that it couldn't be Blossomfall, Brackenfur, or Rosepetal, as they had just gotten done training Hollytuft, Sorrelstripe, and Fernsong. :After Sparkpaw falls out of a tree, Hollytuft stays close to her to comfort her. She licks Sparkpaw's shoulder, and Ivypool tries to get her to drink some soaked moss. Both Hollytuft and Ivypool move out of the way when Alderpaw comes to check on his sister. Ivypool leans her head close to Hollytuft and asks if Alderpaw really knows what he's doing, and Hollytuft just shakes her head, unsure of the answer to Ivypool's question. :Alderpaw instructs Hollytuft and Ivypool to keep Sparkpaw's hind legs steady, and as he tries to snap Sparkpaw's leg back into place, he hears a gasp of horror from Ivypool and Hollytuft, and the young apprentice wonders if he's done the right thing. After Sparkpaw gets up and is able to walk, a look of amazement appears on Hollytuft's face, and Alderpaw licks his chest fur in embarrassment. Thunder and Shadow :She is mentioned when Twigpaw goes missing, with Squirrelflight sending out patrols to look for her. The deputy tells Ivypool to take Stormcloud and Hollytuft to the WindClan border. Shattered Sky :Hollytuft is present during a joint ThunderClan and ShadowClan meeting held by Bramblestar. When it is revealed that SkyClan exists, Whitewing suggests going to find them. While some of the cats agree with what Whitewing says, Hollytuft does not, and she looks doubtful as she exchanges a glance with Larksong, one of her Clanmates. Darkest Night : River of Fire :Her parents, Cinderheart and Lionblaze, have a second litter of kits, making Hollytuft, Sorrelstripe and Fernsong the older siblings of Flykit, Spotkit and Snapkit. :When a belly sickness ravages ThunderClan and infects many cats, Hollytuft is one of the cats to catch it. She joins Molewhisker, Squirrelflight, and many other ThunderClan cats in the apprentices' den, while she rests and recovers. :Her brother, Fernsong, has kits with Ivypool, making Hollytuft the aunt of Flipkit, Bristlekit and Thriftkit. The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :Hollytuft has now become the mentor to her nephew, Flippaw. She is mentioned briefly by her apprentice, who says to Bristlepaw that he messed up a catch, but their aunt caught it for him. She later leads Flippaw, Bristlepaw, and Rosepetal back to camp. The Silent Thaw :Flipclaw is now a warrior. She goes on a dawn patrol with Thornclaw, Plumstone and Eaglewing. When Bramblestar accuses Squirrelflight of being a traitor, Hollytuft echoes Berrynose's chant of traitor. In the ''Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm :Hollykit is a young member of ThunderClan, having been named in honor of her aunt, Hollyleaf, who died bravely in the battle with the Dark Forest. Her resemblance to Hollyleaf doesn't go unnoticed, and she is mentioned by her great-aunt, Squirrelflight and great-grandmother, Sandstorm, during a Clan meeting. Sandstorm and Squirrelflight remark how Hollykit is a spitting image of Hollyleaf and the two she-cats feel like Hollyleaf has been with them all along. Hollykit and her siblings, Sorrelkit and Fernkit, are set to become apprentices, and Bramblestar, ThunderClan's leader, has called a meeting to promote the three kits. :Hollykit is apprenticed to Cloudtail, a senior warrior, and Bramblestar trusts the elder cat to pass on all he knows to Hollypaw. Cloudtail promises to, and Bramblestar continues by making Sorrelkit and Fernkit apprentices, calling them Sorrelpaw and Fernpaw. Her mother and father, Cinderheart and Lionblaze, look on proudly as their kits are apprenticed. :During a training session with Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and their mentors, Hollypaw and her siblings promise to train extra hard and promise to do well and listen to what they're told. After being shown the move by Cloudtail, Hollypaw tries it and tumbles to the ground. Squirrelflight offers to show Hollypaw a trick to learn the move and falls in the process. All cats present, including Hollypaw, show great concern for Squirrelflight. The three apprentices are taught a valuable lesson after Squirrelflight's accident, however; mistakes are all a very important part of their training. Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope :Hollytuft is now mentoring Flippaw, and both cats eagerly return from training to the fresh-kill pile. Later, she scolds her apprentice for badgering Squirrelflight about the Sisters and Hollytuft insists they are just some random cats. She and several other Clanmates lash out verbally against the Sisters when they bring Sunrise for the medicine cats to heal, and she accuses them of keeping Squirrelflight hostage. Bramblestar orders Hollytuft, Blossomfall and Mousewhisker to hunt for the Sisters. She stares hostility at the Sisters as they wait for StarClan's approval. :She attends a Gathering, and later shares a squirrel with Bramblestar and Birchfall. She and Birchfall narrow their eyes when Mistystar and Tigerstar arrive at camp. She was on patrol with Larksong before he fell sick, and Leafpool questions Hollytuft about what happened on their patrol. Bramblestar orders Hollytuft to check the fresh-kill pile for sickly prey but she reports they smell fine. Bramblestar has her, Squirrelflight and the apprentices bury the prey outside of camp regardless. When Squirrelflight's spirit returns to ThunderClan's camp, she spots Hollytuft sitting next to Stormcloud. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan'' : Category:Detailed history pages